Basics of a Relationship
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: Sam and Gabriel's relationship, 26 one-shots. Sam/Gabe slash, Cas/Dean slash.
1. Acting

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I wish, but no.

XXX

Acting

Gabriel was an actor, he could play any role. He'd been an Archangel, a pagen god, a Trickster. But he wasn't acting this time.

Not that he thought Sam would believe that. Gabriel knew he'd done nothing to earn anyone Team Free Will's trust.

But he'd stood in the doorway of their motel, soaking wet, ready to ask.

Dean stared at the Archangel. "What do you want?"

"To get out of the rain." Gabriel replied.

Dean hadn't moved, Gabriel could shove him out of the way, but he didn't. He'd already screwed up once.

He could Sam and Castiel around Dean.

Gabriel met Dean's gaze. "I've been thinking. Maybe you're right. I can't stand up to my family."

Dean snorted. "What else is new?"

"I know away to pull the plug." Gabriel told them.

Dean froze. "Come in." He moved to the side/

Gabriel'd sort of become one of the team. Castiel was glad to have a brother with him. Dean argued with him, but they got along mostly. After all, they both enjoyed a good joke.

Sam, well Sam still acted cold to him. Gabriel had to admit, killing Dean over and over probably didn't put him in Sam's good book.

But he wasn't acting this time. He wanted to help his brother, to stand up for once.

And he wasn't acting about his feelings for Sam either. Just hiding them.


	2. Bored

Disclaimer: My name is XXX XXX. It is not Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.

XXX

Bored

Cas and Dean had disappeared yet again. Gabriel didn't care, he figured as long as Castiel didn't get hurt, there was no need to smite Dean.

Sam was on his laptop, Gabriel snapped his fingers quietly.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled, as his laptop turned pink.

Gabriel didn't try to hide his smirk, he knew Sam knew it was him.

Sam glared at him.

"Fix it. Now."

Gabriel rolled onto his back. "But I'm bored." He watched the hunter, who looked just as pissed upside down.

Sam shut his laptop. "Too bad. Fix it."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. The laptop turned a dark red.

"No, back to the way it was." Sam ordered.

Gabriel snapped again, the laptop returned to its normal appearance.

"It's boring, Sammy." Gabriel whined.

Sam glared at him. "Sam."

Gabriel didn't flinch. "Whatever, Sammy."

"You may think you're cute, but that's annoying." Sam told him.

Gabriel paused. "What are you researching?"

"Just some old myths." Sam replied.

Gabriel rolled over, and sat up.

"About what?"

Sam glanced at him. "Nothing."

Gabriel grinned. "You're bored too." He saw Sam nod.

Gabriel grinned. "Well, in the seventeen hundreds, I was there when they wrote the constitution."

Sam looked up. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. I was there for a lot of stuff."

Sam seemed interested, so Gabriel told him everything he remembered about the Constitution Convention. And the boxer rebellion, Woodstock and random events that he remembered.

He had Sam in stitches during a story about a few of the pagan gods.

He was just starting to talk about the Greeks when Dean and Cas walked in.

"Hey." Dean looked at the two. "What did you two get up to?"

"Nothing much." Gabriel replied, off-hand. He glanced at Sam, who gave him a small smile. Well, it was a start.


	3. Childish

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. No matter how much I ask for it.

XXX

Childish

Since Gabriel had told Sam about "the events history didn't mention" Sam had warmed up to the Archangel. That was why Dean felt it was all right to leave them alone for longer periods of time.

But when he and Castiel got back, Gabriel was standing outside their hotel room, looking very pissed.

Castiel stopped. "Sorry Brother, the storm forced me and Dean to stay in the dinner for longer than we anticipated."

"That's all well and good." Gabriel replied, but his tone didn't match his words.

"But you knew there'd be a thunderstorm Dean." Gabriel snapped. He shoved a key at Dean, before opening the door to the hotel room they'd check into.

Dean stared at him. "What?"

Gabriel stopped, half-way through the door.

"Next time you go on a little outing, let me know if Sam's going to have a breakdown."

Gabriel slammed the door, leaving Dean to stare at it.

_Gabriel heard a loud clap of thunder, the windows literally rattled._

"_Geez, almost looks like my brothers found us." He commented, knowing they hadn't. He looked out the window, the sky was black with storm clouds._

_A small noise made him turn around. Sam was pressed against the wall, looking horrified._

"_Sam. It's not my family." Gabriel told the oversized human. He thought he'd sounded joking._

_Sam nodded, but he flinched back at the next roar of thunder._

_Gabriel moved towards him. "Sam. Are you… scared of thunder?"_

_Sam slowly sank to the floor, shaking._

_Gabriel sat down next to the hunter._

"_It's childish." Sam whimpered, "I shouldn't be scared of it, I know what causes it, and I haven't been scared in a long time."_

_Gabriel touched Sam, the hunter jumped slightly._

"_When was the last time you were in a storm this bad?"_

"_When I was seven." Sam answered, "I was terrified. Thunder's always scared me. The louder, the worse."_

_Gabriel moved closer to the hunter, letting him talk._

"_I got over some of it, I can hear thunder and be fine, as long as its not too close."_

_Gabriel sighed. "This storm is right over us."_

_Sam nodded. "I thought I was over it, I was in a bad storm with Dean and I was fine. But the thunder, it wasn't this loud."_

_As if to emphasize his point, a new clap of thunder echoed in the sky._

_Gabriel cleared his throat. "You know, angels are like storms." He was talking randomly, trying to keep Sam calm._

"_How?"_

"_Our true voices are like thunder, loud and powerful. Our grace is like lightning, bright and awe inspiring," Gabriel continued, "We destroy things, but we help things as well."_

_Sam slowly smiled. "So maybe if I think of it as Cas…"_

_Gabriel shrugged. "You could." Thunder shook the building again, and Sam flinched._

"_Didn't help."_

_Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulders. "Close your eyes." Sam nodded and closed them._

_Gabriel spread his four wings. He curled them around Sam, and started humming. Gabriel could see Sam relaxing, his muscles slowly loosing._

"_It's all right." Gabriel told him._

_He and Sam stayed in the same position, Gabriel was sure the hunter was asleep, he shifted to balance himself better. When the storm eased Gabriel tucked in his wings._

"_Wake up Sammy." He whispered, "Storm's over."_

Gabriel looked around the room. Sam sat on the bed, silently.

"Sorry to make you deal with that."

Gabriel glanced at the hunter. "It's all right."


	4. Do you think?

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with someone else's toys.

Do you think?

Gabriel glanced at Sam then at their two brothers. Sam and Gabriel were leaning against the Impala, while Cas and Dean talked.

"Do you think they'll ever admit it?" Gabriel asked.

Sam shrugged. "Do you think so?"

"I think they need to stop eye-screwing each other and actually do it."

Sam choked and leaned forward, coughing.

Dean looked up. "Sam?"

"He's good Dean!" Gabriel called, whacking Sam on the back. Sam straightened up.

"Never say that again."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what I was thinking."

Gabriel laughed. "Sammy. Here I thought Dean was the perverted one."

Sam shrugged. "I've lived with him for my whole life."

"Fair enough." Gabriel agreed. Sam got up and walked over to his brother.

"Do you think you'll figure out I feel the same way about you?" Gabriel asked to himself.

A.N. My apologies, I struggled with this chapter. E is next, joy.


	5. Everything

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Season 5 would look a lot different. Season 6 too.

A.N.: Look at what all your reviews did! It made me update!

Everything

Sam knew everything would change the day Gabriel walked in the door. And sure enough, everything did.

Dean left him alone more often, trusting Gabriel to keep an eye on Sam.

Castiel seemed happier, more relaxed, now that he had a brother with him. Something that Sam understood, he was always more comfortable when Dean was with him.

Sam seemed to think less about his past mistakes, and his nightmares seemed to happen less and less. Gabriel had that affect, making Sam laugh and joke again.

But that wasn't when everything really changed. No, everything changed when he and Gabriel were alone in a hotel room.

Gabriel looked at him, said, "To hell with this." And lunged at Sam.

Everything changed, when Sam allowed the Archangel to kiss him.

XXX

A.N.: Hey, better than I thought! Yay!


	6. Forgiven

Disclaimer: All I have is some pocket lint and 7 cents. No one sue me, I don't own Supernaturl.

Forgiven

Sam looked up as Gabriel moaned.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus." The archangel muttered.

Sam gave a small noise. "You scared me."

Gabriel sat up. "No, you scared me. You could've died."

Sam looked met the angel's gaze. "You're the one that took a knife in the rib cage, then fell off a balcony."

Gabriel looked at Sam. "If I hadn't it would've been you."

"I would've been fine." Sam argued. "If I hadn't you would've brought me back."

"I'd rather not have to." Gabriel replied. "I didn't want to see you, broken on the floor." He leaned forward, realizing that Sam's eyes were wet.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel told him, "For putting you through that."

"You were forgiven the moment you woke up." Sam promised.

Gabriel chuckled. "Good. I'll try to forgive you for getting into deadly situations."


	7. Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N.: My muse is about to keel over and die on me. So forgive me if this sucks.

Game

Sam quickly got use to Gabriel randomly appearing and grabbing him. Wether the Archangel wanted a kiss or sex, he had a habit of grabbing Sam at random moments. It was one of his little games, and Sam didn't mind.

Right now though Sam did mind. He'd just had an argument with Dean and wasn't in the mood for any of Gabriel's games.

"Back off." He practically snarled at the Archangel.

Gabriel jerked back, removing his hand from Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sick of you grabbing me at random moments!" Sam yelled at him. "Cut it out!"

Gabriel flinched back, and something, was it anguish, flashed across his face.

"Why didn't you say something, kiddo?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe because your tongue was down my throat!" Sam snapped at him.

Gabriel stood staring at Sam. "Sammy?"

"Leave me alone!" Sam snapped, "Get out!"

Gabriel took a step forward.

Sam whirled on him. "This is all a game to you! I know it is! But I'm sick of playing. So scram!"

Gabriel looked at Sam. "You're wrong." He said sadly. "This isn't a game." He vanished, leaving Sam alone.

XXX

A.N.2.0: My muse can only write angst at the moment.

My muse: * Wheeze *

Me: Oh boy, it's trying to die. Again. So I'd better write while I can.


	8. Hurt

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this? If I did, the boys would be shirtless a little more often. Okay, a lot more.

A.N.: I'm Sorry about Dean, he's a little tense at the moment. And my muse is truly dying and my laptop broke, then broke…

Hurt

Castiel and Dean were both shocked when a blur shoved Dean against the wall.

"What did you say to him?" Gabriel asked, trembling in fury. "'Cause your brother's a mess right now."

Dean's jaw moved but nothing came out. Gabriel was truly terrifying; Dean was waiting for wings to appear.

Castiel shoved Gabriel back, Dean leaned against the wall in support, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand.

Gabriel stared at his brother, before glancing at Dean. The Archangel looked hurt, and he took a step towards Dean.

Gabriel's voice shook with fury and an underlying tone of hurt. "I felt Sam's pain. I stood next to him and felt his soul's torment. He's in pain, all of him. I want to know what you said that hurt him so bad."

Dean was horrified. "I didn't mean it. We were arguing and I yelled it at him as he left." Dean flinched, remembering John yelling at Sam as he left. "I told him that I'd be better off without him." Dean looked at Gabriel.

"Apparently he took it to heart." Gabriel commented. "Next time, be more careful what you say to him." Gabriel took off, and Dean glanced at Castiel.

"I never meant it."


	9. In the back

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In the back

Sam stared at the knife, examining the inscriptions. It had been Ruby's knife. Sam couldn't believe he'd trusted her. He rested the knife on his wrist. His wrist was resting on a railing of the hotel balcony.

"Sam, don't." Sam looked up, Gabriel was standing three feet to the left of him.

Sam swallowed. "Is it written somewhere, everyone betray Sam Winchester?"

"No." Gabriel promised. "It's not." He took a step forward.

"Dad, I thought he'd be so proud of me for getting into Standford." Sam glanced from the knife to Gabriel.

Gabriel had taken another stepped forward.

"Then Jake, I didn't trust him, but he did stab me in the back." Sam commented. "Some sort of clue, that's how it would always be. Then Ruby turned on me, and now Dean."

Gabriel figured Sam could work out his issues with Dean later, right now he needed to get that knife away from him.

"What about me?" He asked, now a foot away.

Sam looked up at the Archangel. "You told me not to get my hopes up about you."

Gabriel had moved even closer. "Because I know my past. You've said it yourself, Pagan Gods almost always cheated." He took a step forward. "I didn't want you to get hurt." He grabbed Sam's wrist, preventing him from moving the knife.

Sam looked at him, then down at the knife.

"Sammy, give me the knife." Gabriel begged, his hazel eyes pleading.

Sam released the knife, Gabriel grabbed it with his other hand. He tossed it to the side, and relaxed his grip on Sam's wrist.

The hunter said nothing, staring at nothing. Gabriel left his hand on Sam's arm.

"I promise, I'm not going to betray you."

XXX

A.N.: Angst, how lovely. I have no idea what's up with my muse, it's not dying but it seems to be depressed. So it made Sam suicidal. And probably drunk. I don't know what was up with it.

Sam: Why does everyone make me depressed?

Me: 'Cause it's fun. Plus, this was temporary insanity.


	10. Jump

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N.: Relax, people, the Winchesters made up and are back to normal.

XXX

Jump

Dean walked in the door and froze. Sam was standing in front of the bed, Gabriel was on his knees, a grin on his face.

"Sam, I'm sorry for bothering you during research." Gabriel chuckled. "Now can I jump your bones?"

Sam was grinning as well. "I guess."

"Hell no, he can't!" Dean yelled, the two jumped, despite Gabriel being on his knees.

"Oops." Gabriel commented, getting to his feet. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Dean's eyes were huge. "What, since when?"

"You are indeed a sorry son of a bitch." Gabriel commented, rolling his eyes. Sam glared at him, this could go badly. That was the reason he hadn't told Dean.

Gabriel glanced at Sam, and grinned. "Relax." Sam sent him a bitchface which Gabriel ignored.

Dean shook his head, "Look Gabriel."

"No." Gabriel said, to Sam's shock Gabriel was serious. "Listen Dean. I won't hurt Sam. I promise."

Dean snapped his jaws together. "I can live with that."

"Good." Gabriel grinned again, "Now unless you want to see it, I suggest you leave, because I'm going to jump Sammy, whether you're here or not."

Sam rolled his eyes then met Dean's gaze. He smiled, and Dean nodded.

Sam waited a minute then glanced at Gabriel.

"Dean, he means it. Gabe can get pretty horny and he looks ready to explode." Sam grinned at his brother. "Unless your own sex life is so dull you need to watch mine…"

"Bitch." Dean retorted as he head for the door.

Sam smirked. "Jerk."

Dean shut the door behind him and Sam turned back to Gabriel.

"I hope I never walk in on him and Cas."

Gabriel chuckled. "Me neither, now where were we?"

"I think you were about to do things to me that would make Dean blush." Sam answered.

"Good boy, Sammy." Gabriel replied, "Now to reward you for your memory."

XXX

And we end the chapter there. Gabriel was so much fun in this chapter. I enjoyed this far too much. Who likes my new avatar?


	11. Kali

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Kali

Gabriel stood in the coffee shop, his hands in his pockets. He'd agreed to go on a coffee run for the Winchesters, to let them spend some time alone. Castiel was somewhere, probably being a creeper. Gabriel grinned, thinking of Castiel following Crowley around.

"Loki?" Gabriel turned around.

He smiled. "Hello, Kali." The godess was seated at a near-by table. Gabriel walked over.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." He commented.

Kali smiled at him. "I have a few guilty pleasures." Gabriel didn't miss the innuendo.

"Sorry Kali." He told her. "What we had was nice, but it was just a fling and it's over." He glanced at the counter. "You look lovely though." With that he walked off, to get his coffee.

Gabriel opened the door, and smiled at Sam.

"Hey, Kiddo." He put the coffee on the table, and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"What's new?"

Sam glanced away from his laptop. "Found some info on the ghost we're hunting."

Dean walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Woah Dean-o." Gabriel leaned back. "I've got your bro, sorry, that's all I need."

"Bite me." Dean snapped.

Gabriel elbowed Sam. "Might want to look out. Dean's trying to seduce me."

"If he does, I'll remind you why you date me." Sam replied, typing on the laptop.

Gabriel started munching on a chocolate bar, not looking at Dean.

Suddenly the door flew open.

Gabriel looked up, and swallowed slightly. Kali stood in the doorway.

"Pissed off ex?" Dean asked, now fully dressed.

Gabriel looked at him. "Why do you assume she's my ex?"

"Because I doubt she's Sam's." Dean shot back, "And I know she's not mine."

Sam stood up, as did Gabriel.

"Loki, what is this?" Kali asked, her arms lighting on fire.

Gabriel moved away from Sam, if Kali started flinging fire around, he didn't want Sam getting hurt.

"I told you Kali. You ended our fling. I moved on." Gabriel smirked. "Boy, did I move on."

Kali glared at him. "What are you talking about? There's only two men here." The fire went out, briefly.

"That's true." Sam met Kali's gaze. "You two had a fling?"

"Once." Gabriel answered.

Kali sent him a dark look and glared at Sam. "Yes."

The hunter was slowly making his way over to Gabriel.

"Well, clearly it's over now." Sam continued, Gabriel nodded.

Kali sent Gabriel a nasty look. "So, who's the girl."

"No one." Gabriel marched over to Sam, grabbed his shirt and quickly claimed Sam's mouth. Sam made a small noise and rested an arm on Gabriel's shoulder, the other on the archangel's chest. Gabriel slowly ended the kiss.

"We'll finish that later." Gabriel whispered, letting Sam's brain restart.

Sam nodded. "We'd better."

Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's back.

"Now, Kali, what was it you wanted again?" He asked, "Because, the only one I want, is Sammy here."

Kali looked furious, and she stormed out the door.

Dean swallowed. "I can see why you broke up with her."

Gabriel shrugged. "Yeah. I doubt she'll be back, too embarrassing." He absently ran his hand up and down Sam's back.

Sam gave Gabriel a small look. "Did you mean that?"

"You bet." Gabriel glanced at the coffee, and snapped his fingers. The coffee quickly reached a proper temperature.

Dean grabbed his coffee. "Should we worry about any of your other exs?"

"Nope." Gabriel grinned at Sam, "Kali was the only one that would want to hook back up with me."

Sam shoved Gabriel. "I might."

"You'll never find out." Gabriel retorted, "I'm not leaving you."

XXX

A.N.: Now that was fun. Sam got kissed senseless and Kali was burned. * laughs *

My muse: * Suddenly randomly spits out a bunch of plots *

Me: Oh boy.


	12. Look

Disclaimer: I own my muse and that's it.

Look

Gabriel lay sprawled out on the bed, shirtless and a small smile on his face. He was pressed up against Sam, resting his hands on the hunter's warm chest. He traced the tattoo on Sam's chest, and ran a finger down one of Sam's scars. He frowned at the thought of something hurting his Sammy.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked sleepily.

Gabriel smiled. "Just looking." He felt the hunter shift and suddenly he was looking up at Sam.

"Now that's a good view." Gabriel teased, the wiggled out from underneath the larger man.

Sam rolled back on to his side. "What's up?"

Gabriel licked his lips. "Sam, I want to show you something."

Sam propped himself up on an elbow. "This better not be some new foreplay." But he was smiling so Gabriel knew he'd be okay if it was.

Gabriel chuckled. "No. Not this time." He looked away from the hunter's hazel gaze.

Sam sat up. "Gabe?" Concern for the archangel was expressed in his voice, his eyes and his face.

Gabriel slowly let out a breath. "Just stay there, okay?" He carefully extended his wings, all four of them.

Sam gasped, and Gabriel looked over. His lover was staring, slack-jawed. Sam closed his mouth and stood up.

"You can get a closer look." Gabriel offered, and Sam came over.

The archangel jumped slightly and noticed Sam withdraw his hand.

"It's okay, you just surprised me." Gabriel told him. "My wings are highly sensitive."

Sam gently ran his hand through the white feathers, and Gabriel closed his eyes in bliss.

"Then this must have hurt." Sam whispered, and Gabriel looked over. Sam had found a few of his scars. Gabriel didn't answer, he'd tell Sam the story later.

"My wings used to look a lot better." Gabriel noticed several patches of crooked feathers. Sam followed his gaze, and straightened a few.

"They look fine." Sam breathed.


	13. Majestic

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Sam or Gabriel. Darn it. Or any part of Supernatural.

Majestic

Sam could only stare at first. Gabriel's wings were huge; his wing span must've been twenty feet. The pure white feathers glowed with a gentle light.

"You can get a closer look." Gabriel told him, and Sam approached him.

The hunter lightly touched Gabriel's wing. The angel jumped and Sam pulled his hand back.

"It's okay, you just surprised me." Gabriel assured him. "My wings are highly sensitive."

Sam gently ran his hand through the white feathers, they were soft like down, a few were stronger more durable.

"Then this must have hurt." Sam whispered, noticing a few scars.

Gabriel's only response was, "My wings used to look a lot better." Sam followed the angel's gaze, and straightened a few feathers.

"They look fine." Sam breathed. He blinked, realized a tear was running down his face.

Gabriel touched Sam with his hand. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "What happened to you?" He asked, staring at the scars on Gabriel's wings. Because now that he looked, there were marks on all of the archangel wings.

Gabriel reached over to straighten a feather. "I got caught in a storm. I just couldn't reach every spot."

"Not that." Sam replied. "The scars."

Gabriel gave Sam a long look.

"Place your hand on my bottom wing, far edge." Sam did as the angel said and swallowed. A huge scar was under his hand. He followed it with his hand; it was several feet in length.

Sam looked at Gabriel. "How?"

"I'm the messenger of Heaven." Gabriel replied, "I got too close to Michael and Lucifer and a sword caught me on my wing." He swallowed, "The scars you saw earlier, I got those when I tried to come between them. I almost lost the use of my wings."

Sam blinked. "We were wrong. You did stand up to your family." He looked at Gabriel. "And you were wrong. Your wings are majestic."

Gabriel smiled. "Hmm… majestic. I like that."

XXX

A.N.: I'm half done. Wow.


	14. Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: Due to such a short chapter, I will update as soon as I get 2 reviews.

Notice

Gabriel gently nudged Sam, and nodded. The taller man turned and grinned. Castiel and Dean were sitting on a park bench, talking. And Dean's arm was around Castiel's shoulders. The two watched for a moment, then looked away when their brothers kissed.

"Did you know before now?" Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head. "No." He chuckled. "About time. Come on, they haven't noticed us."

Gabriel grinned and let himself get dragged off. He grabbed Sam's hand and the hunter grinned even more.

"Should we tell them we know or let them think they're sneaky?" Gabriel questioned.

Sam shrugged. "As long as I don't walk in on it, I don't care either way. But it might be easier on them, if they know we know."

Gabriel shoved against Sam. "You're too nice." He added. "Don't change that."


	15. Ownership

Disclaimer: I have a delusion that I own Supernatural.

WARNINGS: Nudity and sexual implications.

You gave me three reviews in ten minutes. If that! Geez. Glad you thought the last chapter was cute.

Ownership

Sam blinked groggily and groaned softly. He and Gabe were tangled up together under the covers. Something Sam had discovered quickly was that Gabriel liked to snuggle after sex. Not that Sam complained, Gabe was warm and he didn't mind waking up to him.

Gabe slowly stretched, careful not to lose too much contact with Sam.

Sam glanced at Gabriel's neck, where a bruise was forming. He'd asked Gabriel once why the archangel didn't heal himself. Gabriel'd replied it showed he was owned.

Sam glanced at his boyfriend. "Gabe. I don't think I can move."

Gabriel laughed softly. "Me neither." He ran his hand through Sam's hair.

Sam remembered the favor he'd asked Gabriel. "Did you do it?"

"Yep." Gabriel nodded. He placed his hand on Sam's rib cage. "Right there."

Sam lifted his arm to look where Gabriel'd marked him. The archangel moved his hand, tracing patterns on Sam's chest. However a hand print remained on Sam's ribs.

"That's permanent." Sam commented. "Showing I'm yours."

"Yeah?" Gabriel murmured, his eyes showing his curiosity.

Sam gave him a quick smile. "Just wish I could mark my claim. Permanently."

"You already have, kiddo." Gabriel told him, before claiming Sam's mouth.


	16. Play

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Play

Sam sat in front of the computer, studing the screen. They'd been at Bobby's house for a few days now, and Sam'd been researching almost none stop.

"You'll fry your brain that way, kiddo." Gabriel's familiar voice informed Sam.

Sam looked up from the screen to grin at Gabriel.

"I haven't yet."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out, before pulling out a chocolate bar.

Sam went back to reading the screen when Gabriel touched him.

"You're it." Gabriel darted backwards and stopped at the doorway.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't play Gabe." He glanced over as Gabriel slowly moved towards him.

Gabriel stopped a foot away from Sam, just looking at him.

"I'm not going to play Gabriel." Sam repeated. Gabriel didn't answer and Sam narrowed his eyes. Slowly he looked over at Gabriel.

The archangel was observing him, eyes narrowed slightly and a small smile on his face. He ran his eyes up and down Sam's body, and Sam knew Gabriel remembered every inch.

Sam sighed quietly. If his boyfriend wanted to play some game, fine. He'd play.

Sam swiped at Gabriel, letting the angel dodge.

"I thought you wanted to play tag." Sam slowly rose from the chair. Gabriel grinned, and took a step backwards.

"Catch me if you can." Gabriel taunted, before turning and running. Sam tore after him, the two racing around the house.

Sam chuckled as he realized he was playing tag, with an archangel, in Bobby's house.

He caught sight of Gabriel, who bolted up the stairs. Sam jogged after him and rounded the corner. Gabriel stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

Sam tackled Gabriel, pinning his lover on the bed.

"Caught you." He panted, smiling down at the archangel.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah." He looked around and Sam took the hint. He glanced at their room and stared.

A table, with candles and wine had somehow gotten into their room. Sam glanced back at Gabriel, but the archangel wasn't there.

"Over here Sam." He said quietly. Sam looked over, back at the table. Gabriel was wearing a dress shirt and pants, and looked extreamly nervous.

Sam swallowed. "You look, nice."

"Thanks." Gabriel murmured, shifting nervously.

Sam got to his feet and walked over.

"You had me play a game of tag so you could get me to have a date with you?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded, self-doubt, which almost never appeared, written all over his face.

Sam kissed him, feeling his lover relax beneath him.

"I don't mind getting played this time." Sam whispered, and Gabriel grinned.

"Now, how about dinner?" Gabriel asked. "Dessert can come later."

XXX

Author's Note: Only ten to go.

Plot Bunny: Wah! * sobs *

Me: Well… I could do it again.

PB: Yay!

Me: Oh since my Muse ran away screaming in terror, he's my new muse. (My latest story, Trying to Help is deticated my muse.)

PB: You dedicated a fanfic to a figment of your imagination?

Me: Yeah, so?


	17. Quiet

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Quiet

Sam jumped slightly as Gabriel appeared on the hotel bed. Sam glanced across the room to where Dean was sleeping.

"Look, Gabe we can't do anything tonight." Sam muttered. "Dean's asleep and I refuse to just disappear on him."

Gabriel whispered jokingly. "I'm hurt. You've never turned me down before."

"You'll live." Sam commented, rolling his eyes. The bed suddenly dipped as Gabriel lay down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, as Gabriel relaxed on top of the covers.

"It's called laying here." The archangel answered. "I can be quiet you know."

"Really?" Sam retorted.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now go back to sleep." He propped himself up on one arm to look down at Sam. The hunter closed his eyes, as Gabriel almost silently hummed.

Gabriel kept his quiet vigil for the whole night.


	18. Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Well, I wrote this because Gabriel never shuts up for too long...

XXX

Road

Dean glanced at the rear-view mirror before looking back at the road. He had to focus on the road.

"There's no room back here Gabe." Sam insisted.

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and focused on the black asphalt.

"I'm serious Gabriel." Sam spoke again.

Gabriel whined, "But Sammy…"

Dean was tempted to close his eyes but he was driving. He had to focus on that.

"Gabe, stop." Sam ordered. Dean was still trying to focus on the road.

"Gabe!" Sam yelped.

Dean slammed on the brakes, throwing all four passengers forward slightly.

Dean turned around, careful not to elbow Castiel. "Gabriel, what ever the hell you're doing to my brother stop it now."

Gabriel crossed his arms. "Dean, we've been on the road for three hours."

"It's felt like three days for all of us Gabriel." Dean snapped. "So shut up."

Gabriel glanced at Sam. "He could shut me up."

"No." Dean snapped again.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine." He leaned back against the seat.

Dean turned back to the road, again careful not to elbow Castiel.

Castiel spoke for the first time in two hours. "I am sorry about my brother, Dean."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Dean waved his hand.

"You know Dean-o, I could have worse habits." Gabriel commented.

Dean swallowed. "Like what?"

"Well, I could torture you and the ones you care about until you say yes. I did throw you in T.V. land but I didn't really hurt you."

"And killing me a hundred times over?" Dean asked, starting to drive again.

"Call it a lapse of judgement." Gabriel suggested.

Dean sighed and glanced out at the road again. This was going to be a long trip.

XXX

Me: * Snickers *

PB: * laughing, somewhat evilly *

Me: Okay, I can so see Gabriel doing that.

PB: We've only got eight more to go.

Me: Oh. That's sad.


	19. Save

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: Look, how much Sam/Gabe action do you want? If you can hold out until Z, (Which was easy) I promise there'll be action. And not to beg or anything, but please, review!

Save

Sam wheezed, blood trickling out of his mouth.

Zachariah looked at Dean, smirking. "Now will either of you say yes?"

Dean swallowed, glancing at Sam. It was weird, the only thing he could think was, Gabriel was right. Compared to this, T.V. land was nothing.

Zachriah cleared his throat. "Dean, I will hurt your brother." He smirked again. "There's no one to save you."

"Wrong." The familiar voice made Dean almost laugh. Zachriah looked as if he'd seen something unplesent, before he turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked, clearly ticked.

Gabriel smirked, but Sam thought that there was a hint of anger behind Gabriel's expression.

He shook his head. "While Dad's away the kids will play." He glanced at Sam. "But really Zachy, even I'm not going to approve of this."

Zachariah took a step forward. "Get out."

"No." Gabriel's eyes darkened and he strode across the room to grab Zachariah's shirt and shove him against the wall.

"Dad and I leave for a few century and everything goes crazy upstairs." Gabriel commented, the shadows of wings flickering at his back. Sam almost swallowed, but he tasted blood so he spit it out instead.

Zachariah swallowed. "Gabriel."

Gabriel smirked. "Well done, bro." He threw Zachariah to the ground.

"Dean-o. Didn't you tell him you'd stab him in the face?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

A sword appeared in Gabriel's hand. "Give this back when you're done with it." He handed it to Dean.

Zachariah stared at Gabriel. "You're working with these mud monkies?"

Gabriel whirled on the other angel, before turning back around to tend to Sam.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, as Sam coughed up more blood.

"Don't know." Sam wheezed.

Gabriel lay his hand on Sam's back. "You hush kiddo." He glanced at Dean and Zachariah.

"The plague?" Gabriel asked, "Really Zachariah?" He started healing Sam's lungs. "Go ahead and kill him Dean."

Sam inhaled, bringing in a huge breath of air.

A flash of light indicated Dean had killed Zachariah.

"Here." Dean handed Gabriel his sword.

Gabriel nodded in thanks, and snapped his fingers, the three of them appearing next to the Impala.

"How often do I have to save your asses?" Gabriel teased.

Sam shrugged. "Until you get tired of it."

"I'll always save you." Gabriel replied, before grabbing Sam shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

XXX

Me: Not quite what I was going for.

PB: So? It came out fine.

Me: * pulls out a dictionary * Words that start with x…

PB: Good luck with that. I'm going to go breed and have some demented child.

Me: I didn't need to hear that. Review and make my day.


	20. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Taken

Sam sipped a beer, watching as Dean threw darts. He and Dean were taking a break in a bar, without their angels.

"Nice." He told his brother as Dean hit a bulls-eye.

Dean cheered softly, and went and retrieve the darts.

"Hey." Sam turned his head, as someone spoke. A woman leaned against the table, smiling at him.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Hello." He picked up the beer and took a sip.

"You're handsome." She told him.

Sam glanced at Dean as he swallowed the beer. Dean just watched him, grinning.

"Thank you. I'm also taken." Sam took another drink from his beer, hoping she'd leave him alone.

She leaned down to whisper. "She'd never have to know."

Sam set down the beer, and looked her in the eyes. "Who said it was a she?"

The woman stared at him. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm taken." Sam repeated, as Dean struggled to hide his laughter.

The woman seemed about to smack him. "Not that."

"No, I'm quite sure he's a guy." Sam grinned, and glanced at Dean, who was struggling not to laugh.

The woman shook her head. "Well, I could cure you."

"Of what? Sam, what did you get?" Gabriel asked, making the woman jump.

Sam smiled at the archangel. "Taken."

"By me, I hope." Gabriel glanced at the woman, and seemed to be putting together what was going on.

The woman sighed and glanced at Dean.

"Same as my bro." Dean murmured around his beer bottle.

The woman stormed off as Gabriel sat down. "Cas wanted to check on you two. I'll tell him, you're fine." He glanced at Sam and mouthed, I'll prove you're taken later.


	21. Undo

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Undo

Gabriel silently watched Sam as the hunter researched the newest hunt. Dean flipped through their father's journal, and Castiel stood awkwardly, staring at Dean.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother, smiling though. His own gaze fell on Sam, and he shook his head in thought.

How could Sam just keep going, after all the crap he and Dean had been through? And yes, Gabriel had been responsible for some of that crap, but still. It was amazing to the archangel how resilant the hunter was. But Gabriel wished Sam hadn't gone through as much shit as he had.

Gabriel would willingly undo everything Sam and Dean had been through, but he couldn't. But he could make sure that nothing else happened to Sam.

XXX

Me: It's horrible!

PB: It's not... It's just, short.

Me: Like Gabriel short.

Gabe: HEY! I'M FUN SIZED!

PB: Like a candy bar?

Gabe: ... Shut up Peanut Butter.

PB: THAT IS NOT WHAT IT STANDS FOR!

Me: Both of you shut up, before you scare off the readers!


	22. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Victory

"Victory is mine." Gabriel insisted, moving slightly.

"Yeah right." Sam retorted, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Dean rolled his eyes, as Gabriel cheered softly, only to fall silent as Sam took the lead.

"If you want to win that bad, you need to do better than that." Sam told the archangel.

Gabriel smirked, and tightened his grip on the video game controller. He and Sam were playing some racing game, and had been for awhile now. Gabriel had snapped a Wii into existence, and Sam had acted like it was Christmas come early.

Dean was jerked out of his thoughts as Sam made a noise. He looked over, Gabriel was on top of his brother, and Sam was clearly enjoying it, even as he shoved the archangel off.

"That's a cheap shot." Sam told Gabe.

The archangel shrugged. "So?" He glanced at the screen. "Damn."

Sam looked over the angel that was perched on his lap. "I won." He gently pushed Gabriel off him and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean thought he heard Gabriel muttered. "No, Sammy, the victory is still mine."


	23. Wake up

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Wake up

Dean grinned. He and Castiel had a great night the night before, and now it was time to wake Sammy. Gabriel was taking care of something, so Sam had been alone last night. Dean almost felt sorry for him, Sam must have heard Cas. It wasn't Dean's fault the angel was noisy.

Dean had already called Sam's cell but it had gone straight to voice mail, so Sam must have needed some sleep. Which was why Dean had let him sleep in until nine. But seriously, Sam needed to get up.

Dean opened the hotel room door with the key Sam had given him. "Hey, Sammy." There was no response from his brother asides from a groan.

"Rise and shine Sammy." Dean ordered. The hunter walked over to the bed and threw off the covers.

"Jesus Christ! My eyes!" He yelped, racing out of the hotel room.

Gabriel groaned. "Sammy, will you be mad if I kill your brother?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and started looking for his pants.

"Yes Gabe." Sam muttered, as undressed as his boyfriend.

XXX

Me: Dean really should knock.

PB: Hee Hee. Good luck with the next chapter. It's X.

Me: Oh no. Wait! A brilliant idea has hit! * Runs off to write *

PB: Please review.


	24. X

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

X

X is a variable, the number that could change the whole problem. Which described Gabriel perfectly. The only thing constant about him was that he was always changing.

But Sam just grinned, and loved him anyway. I mean come on, who wouldn't keep a boyfriend that can make chocolate appear out of thin air or take them to the Titanic on a whim.

And Sam would admit, a trip to the Caribbean was relaxing, especially since Gabriel promised not to shove them in Pirates of the Caribbean.

Gabriel glanced at him. "What'cha thinking about kiddo?"

"You." Sam replied, and Gabriel laughed, with a grin.

"Careful my ego is big enough. Don't want to deal with me and my bro."

Sam shook his head. "That would be a twist on the apocalypse." And another example of how Gabriel can change some much in one problem.

Gabriel smirked. "Not a good one."

Sam smiled back, but something flashed through his mind. Too bad life wasn't like a math problem. Then there'd always be an answer.

XXX

Me: * Wipes brow * Does that work?

PB: WAH! IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Me: Great. Please review so he doesn't make me write angst.


	25. Yearn

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Yearn

Gabriel sighed, he'd been away from Sam for too long. Castiel gave him a sympathetic smile; he was probably thinking the same thing about Dean. The angels disliked lengthy separation from their Winchester.

But they had to do this. Their brothers were tracking the Winchesters through them, so Gabriel had suggested a trap, using him and Castiel as bait. But they had to get away from Sam and Dean, to make sure they didn't get hurt in the crossfire.

Gabriel was still slightly concerned. The Winchesters had a habit of doing whatever they wanted. He hoped, and prayed to his father, that Sam and Dean stayed where they'd been told and didn't pull some bull head stunt.

There was a slight pain in the archangel's chest. He was yearning for Sam's grin, his touch, and other things.

Castiel turned his head, jerking Gabriel out of his thoughts of Sam and what he planned to do to him when he got back.

"They're here." Castiel told him. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

XXX

Sam sat on the hotel bed, his left hand absent-mindedly resting on his ribs.

Dean looked at him, glancing away from the T.V.

"It's not the prom you know." Dean commented, in his own way asking if Sam was alright.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Your ribs sore?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam's arm.

Sam realized that he was touching the mark Gabriel had given him. "No." He lowered his arm, he suddenly felt worse.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What?" He reached over to touch Sam's ribs. Sam moved away, it didn't feel right.

Dean looked at Sam. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Same thing that happened to your shoulder." Sam replied. He hated this. Sure he didn't mind some time away from Gabriel, but four months was too long.

"What?" Dean yelped. "Gabriel- he!"

"Yes, Dean." Sam sighed. Dean seemed more startled than disturbed though.

"Go figure." Dean smirked. "He made you his bitch."

"Does that make you Cas's?" Sam replied.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam smiled a little. But, he really wished Gabriel would get back soon.

XXX

A.N.: It's almost over. It's almost over.

PB: WAH!

Me: Settle down would you?

PB: * sniff * okay…

Me: I want a happy ending and if you're crying I'm not going to get it.

PB: Okay. Review and the final chapter'll be up soon.


	26. Zealous

Disclaimer: I've said it twenty-five times now. I don't own Supernatural.

This is borderline M. I'll end this chapter before they go too far, but thought I'd warn you.

XXX

Zealous

Sam blinked awake, and was suddenly sat up. This wasn't the hotel room he'd fallen asleep in.

Something grabbed him and Sam was suddenly in a very possessive kiss. Sam would be worried if he hadn't reconized the taste of his archangel. How much chocolate did Gabe eat?

"Damn it, Sam." Gabriel muttered, his hips rocking slightly. "We are never doing that again."

"I hope not." Sam replied, slightly breathless. Gabriel smirked when he felt how awake Sam was.

Sam suddenly pinned Gabriel underneath him, claiming the angel's mouth, as Gabriel hummed with pleasure. Sam was already turned on, he made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

Gabriel panted. "That, was one of the most pornographic noises I've ever heard."

Sam smirked and made it again. Gabriel's eyes glazed a little.

"Atta boy." He murmured. "But I think you can do even better."

The archangel gasped as Sam started running his hands right where Gabriel's wings were.

"Aw, crap. Sam." Gabe moved to make it easier. Sam smirked a little at that, and pressed down a little, which made the archangel gasp.

"Come on Gabe, normally I'm too wound up to do this." He teased, and Gabriel shrugged.

"Figured you needed a turn." Gabriel suddenly arched his back slightly. "Nice." He hissed.

Sam's eyes darkened with lust, and Gabriel lightly trailed his hand down Sam's chest. The hunter pulled in a large breath of air. Gabriel pressed his hand against the mark on Sam's ribs and Sam made a very interesting noise.

Gabriel panted, his mind starting to cloud. "And we don't even have our clothes off yet."

"Better fix that." Sam hissed, moving his hands to press against the bed. Gabriel started doing his best to make Sam forget his own name.

XXX

A.N.: I almost got a nose-bleed from this.

PB: Never write smut. Readers will become pregnant with Sam or Gabriel's children.

Me: I'm sure there are fans that would love to be pregnant with their children.

PB: Still.

* Silence *

PB: It's really over. We all knew had to happen evtually but...

Me: Yeah. Tell me what your favorite chapter was. Least favorite too, if you want. So I know what to write.


End file.
